Relena's Confession
by Scythe Zero
Summary: Relena confronts Heero to tell him her REAL feelings. This has been up for a long time now without proper warnings, so I suppose it doesn't matter anymore shou nen-ai/ jo-ai


Disclaimer: Boy these things get annoying fast. I don't own Gundam Wing, or it's characters, as  
much as I want to. Well, actually, they can *have* Relena, I don't want her.....  
  
Author's Notes: Ano....This is about as strange as I get, or maybe not.  
  
Warnings: I absolutely refuse to do the warnings for this, it would ruin the story, with the  
exception of telling you that there are some implied...uh...actions at the end. Nothing to worry  
about.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Relena sat in her pink limosine gathering up courage. As far as she was concerned, this would be  
the most difficult moment of her life.  
  
She was going to blatently tell Heero Yuy how she felt.  
  
"You can do it! I know you can, I felt the same way when I told Duo. Trust me, if I can do it so  
can you," Hilde's earlier words of encouragement came to mind as the limo parked in front of the  
apparment building where Heero was staying.  
  
With agonizing slowness Relena made her way up to the second floor, room 211. She had decided to   
take the stairs to give herself some extra time to consider what she was going to say. It didn't  
help.  
  
Heero's reaction to what she was going to say was as unpredictable as Duo Maxwell. Would  
he be happy? Would he be sad? Or would he give a typical "Perfect Soldier" response, and not have  
any real feelings towards it?  
  
Finding herself at his door she could no longer postphone the inevitable. She knocked.  
  
There was a shuffling sound followed by a monotone, yet annoyed, "Who is it?"  
  
The all-too-familiar voice of Heero Yuy, former pilot of Gundam Wing Zero, caused Relena to loose  
her voice for a second. Dregging up courage she wasn't aware she had, she spoke, "It's Relena."  
  
Silence. Relena shifted uncomfortably, unsure of whether he was going to let her in. Just before  
she could ask if she should come back another time the door opened.  
  
Cool cobolt eyes glared at her, demanding an explaination for her pressence. "I need to talk to you.  
May I come in?"  
  
In lue of speaking, Heero turned back into the living room of his apparment, leaving the door  
open. Relena, taking this as a good sign, followed.  
  
Despite her nervous state, she couldn't help noticing the dissarry of the room. Not that the place  
was dirty, just cluttered.  
  
//It looks lived in. Not what I've come to expect of Heero.//  
  
An edgy feeling overtook her as she slowly became aware of Heero's eyes shooting lazer beams through  
her. Even so she found herself noting that Heero's clothing was in the same state as the room.  
  
//That doesn't matter. Just tell him.//  
  
Sighing, she opened her mouth to do what she had come here to do.  
  
"Heero, I ---- I have to tell you something. I know this may come as a bit of a shock. But I  
don't love you."  
  
No reaction, he simply continued to stare at her, compelling her to hurry up.  
  
"Remember how I met Hilde at that party after the war ended? Well, since then we've become friends.  
Actually, we've become more than friends. We -- I'm in love with her."  
  
Once again her words were met with silence.  
  
"I know that I mislead you into thinking that I was in love with you, what with following you and   
all. It's just that I was so unsure of myself at the time. I was overcompensating for my uncertainty  
about my sexual prefrences. I'm your friend, Heero, but I don't feeling anything more towards you.  
I have to go, I'm sorry."  
  
With that Relena ran out of the appartment, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Heero was left standing uncertainly in the middle of the room. Blinking at the strangness of what  
just occured he turned towards the bedroom. The door flung open, reveling Duo Maxwell with nothing  
but a blanket drapped around him.  
  
"I told you so. Although when Hilde told me she acted normally, but then, what do you expect from  
Relena Peacecraft?"  
  
A smirk appeared on Heero's face as he forcibly made his lover shut up. Finally when their lips  
parted for air, Heero spoke, "It doesn't matter. They have each other. And we have eachother."  
  
Duo grinned evily and dragged Heero back into the bedroom.  
  
The door shut. 


End file.
